


Green Thumb

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Green thumb!Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur came into the nursery to look for some plants to liven up the house he had inherited. He had expected to look at some grass, leave, and then buy plants at a local store instead. What he hadn’t expected was a garden that made him feel like he entered a magical land, with a quaint run-down house and a clever green-thumbed owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ever sitting down, thinking about nothing, and then all of sudden your brain goes "MERLIN WITH A GREEN THUMB THAT IS LITERALLY GREEN." Well that happened to me. Hope you enjoy :)

_My Dearest Arthur,_

_If you have received this letter, it means that I am no longer there to give this to you myself. I had hoped that I would have the pleasure of burning this letter, knowing it will not be needed, but the cancer has progressed and I try to be a practical woman, even at the worst of times.  In this enclosed envelope is the deed to a home which I hope you will enjoy. I spent many summers there as a young girl and I hope you will have many happy memories there as well._

_I’ve given this letter to your father to give to you on your twenty-fifth birthday, which I hope will be a good time in your life to look after this little paradise. Take your father out there, I know he will never leave the house without me pushing him out the door, and God knows he need to get away from his desk every once and a while. But remember that this is your place, not your father’s, and I want you to make it your own. I hope there will be someone special that you can share it with. I wish I could be there with you, to see you all grown up, but know that even though I am not, I love you, always._

_With all my love,_

_Mum_

Arthur had to swallow a couple times to push away the thing that had risen in this throat. He’d read the letter over and over again but the handwritten words didn’t change and the paper didn’t reveal any new information. The deeds were in his back pocket. He had signed the necessary papers, talked to the other lawyers about the estate, and it was now officially his.

His mother had called it a “little paradise” but that had obviously been an understatement because the estate was about four acres and the house was large enough for at least ten people. Arthur had pushed the code to get into the grounds (his mother’s birthday) and driven down the long drive until he reached the house. The gravel path was bumpy, obviously uncared for and under-used. The grass in the front was dead and mostly dirt. An old fountain sat in the center, like an ancient statue. Inside the house, all the furniture was covered in sheets, as if the house had been in stilted mourning since Igraine’s death. Knowing his father, Arthur thought that the house probably hadn’t been entered since Igraine was alive. Arthur ran his hand over the dusty handrail, exploring the house and its old furnishings.

It had been a long time since Igraine had passed away from cancer, exactly twenty years on Arthur’s twenty-fifth birthday, which had been a few days prior. Arthur had been young when his mother died and he wished he had more memories of her, especially memories of a healthy and happy Igraine. Mostly he remembers his mother’s smile and hospital waiting rooms.

The house was big to say the least, but it wasn’t unmanageable. He thought he would be able to clear away the furniture that was too old, maybe fix it up and give it the life that Igraine would have liked to have seen in it.  It would be a miracle if he could get Uther out here though. His father never spoke of his mother. Even handing the letter over to Arthur on his birthday had seemed like too much for Uther. Arthur was glad that Uther had given it to him, nonetheless. Arthur needed a place away from the city and this “little paradise” would do perfectly. He could take a long holiday (God knows he had never taken a single day off in his entire life, but he was going to now) and he could fix it up over the summer.

Curtains hung over large French doors, where Arthur assumed there was a yard in the back of the house. He pulled open the curtains, opened the French doors with a loud creak, and looked out. He gave a loud groan, leaning against the panel of the door. _This is going to take some work_ , he thought as he stared at the acre of dirt and weeds.

***

Merlin opened up the gate, like he always did, at ten o’clock in the morning and greeted his usual customers. Alice was there to buy some of his herbs and ask about nightshade (which concerned him, but he didn’t ask if she was using it as poison or not, as that was the polite thing to do). Mithian was there to pick up the tree which she had ordered the week before, and Merlin called in Gwaine and Perceval to move the larger plant into her car.

“And I swear to you,” Gwaine was saying as he passed by Merlin, talking to Mithian. “It was like the tree _sang_. Percy here,” Gwaine tossed a gesture over to the taller man, “lifted it up with a single finger and the tree floated into the car and there was opera music all around. It was beautiful.” Merlin rolled his eyes as he organized the seed pouches on the counter as he listened to Gwaine’s ramblings, Mithian’s laughter, and Percy’s smirk, which seemed to have a sound of its own.

At about noon, Merlin was elbows’ deep in shit, quite literally, since he was working with some new plants which required a lot of manure and soil. That was also about the time that Gwen showed up with a very nice looking man.

“Gwen!” He smiled up from where he knelt on the ground. “What are you doing here?” He stood up, wiped his brow with his shoulder, careful of the dirt on his arms. “How’s that rose Lance got you?”

“Hello Merlin!” she greeted with a sweet smile. “It’s doing wonderfully. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Lance was just here a couple days ago for a bouquet.” Merlin grinned mischievously. Gwen’s blush and awkward gesturing made him laugh. “I guess it was okay then.” He said.

“It was beautiful, Merlin. Thank you.”

Merlin held up his hands, “I did nothing! It was all Lance. I just let him have my flowers. He put it together and everything. Though I did make the bow. Your husband is terrible with ribbon.”

Gwen laughed, shaking her head. She gestured over to the man who was standing by her side. “Merlin, this is Arthur Pendragon.” The man turned away from the plant he was studying and looked over at Merlin with a judging gaze.

“Arthur, your boss Arthur?” Merlin asked as he stuck out his hand. Merlin thought it was extremely rude when the man sneered at his hand in disgust, but then Merlin remembered that he was quite literally covered in shit. “Er…” he said, pulling back his hand. “Sorry, thing about working with plants, you forget you’re covered in dirt all the time.” He wiped his hands self-consciously on his jeans, which were also covered in dirt.

Gwen interjected helpfully before it got awkward. “Arthur’s just bought a house and he’s working on fixing it up. I’ve seen the yard, and it’s a disaster. I thought I’d bring him by.”

“Oh!” Merlin said. “Well, that I can do. What can I help you with?” Merlin turned to Arthur who was still staring at Merlin with an unreadable expression.

“Well, what do you have?” Arthur said, it sounded like a challenge, which was a little insulting since Merlin was known for his variety of plants even for the small size of his nursery.

“Anything.” Merlin said back, squaring his shoulders.

“Hm.” Arthur hummed his doubt.

“I don’t think we have that in stock. Perhaps we can order it in?” Merlin crossed his arms at the man.

Gwen squeaked a little. “I think Arthur would like to have grass in the front and some new gravel down the drive, don’t you think? You were saying it was a pain to drive on.”

“Not smooth enough for your standards?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur looked about to throw an insult back, but Gwen stopped him by taking Merlin’s arm and saying “Merlin! You got new seeds! Can I look at them?” and pulling him into the house, leaving Arthur in the garden.

“What is wrong with you?” she hissed at him. He felt a little bad, but he felt attacked as soon as Arthur had looked at him. He didn’t like the patronizing glares he was getting or the fact that Arthur seemed to think Merlin’s nursery wasn’t up to his standards.

“Gwen,” he hissed back, “You didn’t say your boss was fit, or that he was coming to my nursery, or that he was _Mayor of Asstown_.”

“Merlin!” she reprimanded, slapping his arm.

“Well he is!” Merlin crossed his arms grumpily.

“He’s not that bad. It takes some time to get to know him. He’s really sweet, I swear.”

“Whatever, give him a plant and a bag of gravel and send him out from my nursery.”

“ _Merlin_.” she said warningly. He pouted. Gwen was using that voice that no one in the world should ever disobey unless they wanted permanent internal damage.

“Fine.” he conceded. “Two bags of gravel.”

Gwen hit him, quite hard too, and walked into the next room. Merlin rubbed his arm and looked up to see Arthur standing in the doorway, looking a little too smug (like he had heard Merlin calling him fit). Merlin glared at him.

“I think I can afford two bags of gravel.” Arthur said as he entered.

“Of course you can.” Merlin muttered as he walked over to the large farm sink where he washed the dirt off his arms.

“What was that?” Arthur asked over the sound of the water.

“Nothing.” Merlin said with a smile, toweling off his arms. “Now, what were you thinking about putting in your yard?”

Arthur raised a brow. “Should I know the name of the plants, or isn’t that your job?”

Merlin sighed, thinking that he had to pick his battles like his mother always said, and gestured for the prat to follow him out the adjacent door to the other side of the nursery. “We’ve got a couple different grasses and gravels for you to look at. Do you know how many square feet you’ll need?”

For the first time Arthur looked a little cowed, and Merlin smirked. “You came very prepared, I see.” he said.

That was answered with a glare which Merlin felt proud of evoking.

“Merlin!” Gwaine walked right passed Arthur and slapped Merlin on the shoulder. “Customer has some questions about plant stuff and fuck-all if I know the answer.”

“Gwaine.” Merlin sighed. “I hired you to be a gardener. ‘ _Plant stuff’ is your job._ ’”

“No.” Gwaine pointed, “ _Planting plants_ , is my job. You do all the green thumb magic plant stuff.” Gwaine said, pointing to Merlin’s thumb.

“Har-har” Merlin said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve never heard that before.” He said in a monotone.

“Your thumb is _green_.”

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who looked confused and a little alarmed. Merlin was about to say something, probably something extremely clever, when Gwaine interjected.

“Yup” Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin here is our own magic gnome. He can make anything grow. I swear to you, it’s that green thumb of his.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed Gwaine’s off him. “I dipped my finger in dye when I was a kid.” He said, the old excuse easily falling off his tongue. “Never came off.” He held up his right hand, showing off the emerald green phalange. “The fact that I own a nursery allows Gwaine to make terrible jokes. “ He stared at Gwaine who only shrugged and walked down the row of plants behind the house.

“It’s dye?” Arthur asked, staring at Merlin like he was actually a gnome.

“Yes.” Merlin sighed. “And if you excuse me, I have a customer who knows what they want. The grass is here and the gravel is over there.” He pointed to the back of the nursery. “Ask  Gwen for help, I’m sure she knows what’s she’s doing.”

He walked away before Arthur could say another word, ducking under a branch of one of his trees.

***

To say that Arthur was astonished at the nursery in Ealdor, near the house he had inherited, would be the understatement of the year. At first glance, the place looked like an overgrown version of _The Secret Garden_. The house was surrounded by a brick wall, with a green gate that led inside the nursery. A wooden sign on the gate said “Welcome” in loopy painted hand writing, with flowers adorning the border. There was a tiny gravel drive that acted as a parking area and loading zone for customers. Inside the walls, there were plants of every kind, in full bloom and fully green. Arthur had felt like he had stepped into a faery land and at any moment a winged creature would welcome him to the Summer Court.

When he had told Gwen, his friend and a fellow lawyer in his firm, about the house he had acquired, he hadn’t thought that she would have any suggestions for him. But she had looked so excited to hear about the place and insisted on helping him fix it up. When she had seen the outside, she and her husband, Lance, had demanded Arthur go to ‘Merlin’s Nursery’ which sounded weird, and he wasn’t up for that. But his friends had insisted and he had no idea where to start anyway, so he agreed.

Arthur came into the nursery to look for some plants to liven up the house he had inherited. He had expected to look at some grass, leave, and then buy plants at a local store instead. What he hadn’t expected was a garden that made him feel like he entered a magical land, with a quaint run-down house and a clever green-thumbed owner.

Arthur had been so off guard when he’d entered the nursery, he’d been rather rude. But he hadn’t been _that_ bad, and Merlin had snapped back at him anyway, so he wasn’t the only one at fault, really.

He’d looked over the gravel and grass. He needed a hell of a lot of gravel for his drive and he had no idea where he wanted grass, how to plant grass, or how to get it to the house.  He decided to order an approximate amount that he thought he needed and pick it up later. That way, he could come back to the nursery and try to get on the owner’s good side.

***

Arthur ended up spending the next couple weekends at Merlin’s nursery. The first time he’s back, Merlin looks surprised and he’s a little aloof. He doesn’t call Arthur an asstown again, so that’s a plus. Arthur had brought the measurements for the front yard and Merlin had rolled his eyes, probably thinking Arthur was a posh twat with a huge house, which wasn’t true. Well, he _wasn’t_ a posh twat, but he _did_ have a huge house. Okay, maybe he was a little posh.

Merlin gave him some suggestions on the grass, telling Arthur that he could hire some of Merlin’s gardeners to lay it down and how to care for it. Arthur agreed and he felt that he was on his way to fixing up his house, putting one inch of new life in it one blade of grass at a time.

Arthur also found out that Merlin really did have a way with plants. Arthur felt like he would kill any house plant that he put into his city flat, but Merlin was different. Every single leaf, flower, and stem in his garden was full of life. Arthur hadn’t seen one plant that even looked a little bit wilted. He wasn’t even sure some of the plants were able to grown in this climate. Despite the joke, Merlin’s green thumb obviously did wonders.

The nursery owner also seemed to be running a zoo, because animals adored the garden. Birds zipped past Arthur’s head when he entered the gate, insects lived in every inch of the garden, and squirrels bounded around and up trees. Not to mention Merlin’s faithful dog, Kilgarragh, who seemed to be part golden retriever, Saint Bernard, and _wolf_. The thing was huge, golden, and Arthur did not trust it whatsoever. It eyed him like he was a snack or that he knew something Arthur didn’t. He avoided it at all costs. Merlin seemed to hate/love the thing though, and let him sit on the house’s porch and watch the people mill about the nursery.

The next weekend he didn’t really know why he was going to the nursery, but he knew he needed something more for his garden so he showed up anyway.

“Arthur?” Merlin greeted, and Arthur was surprised that he smiled at him. Merlin actually looked pleased to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“I need a plant, obviously.” Arthur joked, “Isn’t that what this place is for?”

Merlin laughed and wiped his hands. He was working with a small tree. It was the first thing that Arthur had seen that looked even a little bit wilted. It lacked the usual abundance of leaves that all of Merlin’s plants had. He was covered in dirt, as he was all the other times that Arthur had seen him and he had a smear of dirt on his cheek. It looked like he hadn’t even brush his hair that morning.

“Need some more gravel for your mile long drive?” Merlin teased.

“It’s not that long.” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes, this time not taking offense to Merlin’s tease. “I’m keeping you in business, Merlin, you should be thanking me.”

Merlin huffed, “I do just fine, thanks.” He patted down the soil and fluffed it up again. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it obviously worked because Merlin was right, he was doing fine. Merlin had a steady business with regular customers. It wasn’t great, Arthur could see that bigger nurseries and home supply stores would be beating Merlin to death, but even with that, Merlin made it out alright.

“I was hoping you could help me out.” Arthur blurted out before he lost his nerve and said something mean on accident.

Merlin raised a brow and looked up at Arthur. “Really? _Humble little me_ , help you?”

Arthur let out a fake laugh, “Ha-ha. Let’s be honest. I don’t know what I’m doing with my yard, and you know…” Arthur made a vague gesture to all the garden, “ _plants_.” he finished. He added belatedly. “I really want to make this house look nice.”

Merlin studied him for a while but he was smiling and Arthur thought that was a good sign.

“Sure.” he said. And that was that.

***

Arthur had come by his nursery a few times now, and Merlin wasn’t sure what to think of it. Sure he had regular customers, but they weren’t like Arthur. Arthur hardly bought anything when he was there, and most of the time they just talked. He would think Arthur was flirting with him, except the man always left without asking for a date or even Merlin’s number. So Arthur was just showing up to talk about plants, but that wasn’t right, because they always ended up talking about something else. It was infuriating because Merlin had things to do, this was a job after all, and Arthur was good to talk to even if he was a little bit of a prat.

Merlin closed up the garden for the day, flicking off the lights and letting out a deep sigh. He loved the feeling at the end of the day where he felt a little weary from the physical labor and satisfied with a day well done. He let his fingers touch the plants around him, pressing his palm to a young sapling and running his hands run through the soil. He let his magic run through the garden, feeling the life in the plants, the insects, the earth. He checked on every plant, as a meditation and habit at the end of the day. He walked through the garden, checking the water system, making sure the water flowed smoothly through the irrigation tubing and pipes.

His magic was mostly elemental, always focusing on the natural elements of the earth, water, and sky. When he was young, still figuring out his magic, his mother had called him a woodland creature. He had always been a natural with plants and animals. On the other hand, his best friend, Will, had called him a Disney princess as birds flocked to him and sung in his ear.

Unfortunately the green thumb wasn’t actually dye. He and his mother had made up that excuse early on, once it started developing. He was only seven when it started changing. His mother had been confused, desperately trying to rub the green color off Merlin’s thumb, and young Merlin desperately telling his mum that he _didn’t do anything._ Uncle Gaius had finally cleared up the matter when he explained that Merlin’s magic was just showing itself, and the reaction was completely natural. He said that it happened sometimes, especially with elemental magic. Merlin had been terrified his whole body would turn green, and his mum didn’t look too happy about the green appendage. They had hoped that it would go away with age, but it hadn’t, if anything it had grown darker. When he was seven only the pad of his thumb was a translucent lime green, but now the tip of his thumb was dark emerald, fading until it was translucent green, disappearing into his normally pale skin at the base.

Merlin went up to the sapling that he had been working with earlier that day. By most nursery’s standards it was doing wonderfully, but Merlin didn’t own a normal nursery. He pressed his hands to the soil, feeling the nutrients that he had put there, and the water that swirled amongst the insects and soil. He took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around the sapling’s young trunk, feeding the nutrients into its system. Merlin felt the rush of gold magic flood his fingers and into the young tree. When he opened his eyes, the tree was brighter, its leaves a deeper green and its barker a healthier color.

“There you go, little guy.” Merlin said, absent-mindedly petting the tree’s leaves.

Kilgarragh made a humming noise behind him, like he was impatient for his food. Merlin rolled his eyes at the dog and stood up from his crouch. He went to his personal garden, behind a gate next to the house, picked some vegetables for himself and went inside. Kilgarragh followed behind him, his tail swishing.

***

It was Monday, and Arthur didn’t work, so he decided to drive to Merlin’s nursery. He had looked up some ivy to put next to the house and wanted to know what ivy would be hard to maintain. That was his excuse at least. He could probably google about ivy, but it was so much easier to just ask someone in person. Besides, Merlin might have something to say that Arthur might not have thought to ask.

It was nine thirty when he showed up, and Arthur thought that maybe he had had gotten up too early because the nursery wasn’t open. He had driven out to Ealdor, and he didn’t want to drive back to the city, so he decided to wait around until it opened, hoping he didn’t look like a pathetic loser that had nothing else to do on his day off. He didn’t have to wait for long though because he saw Merlin jog up to the gate only a couple minutes later. Arthur got out of his car and greeted him. Merlin was in running clothes, flushed from a run and panting as he waved to Arthur. He leaned against the ivy covered brick wall he caught his breath.

“Hey.” Merlin smiled. “I don’t open ‘til ten.” Merlin wiped his brow with his shirt. Arthur wasn’t sure why this was so distracting but it was. That was probably because Merlin had to talk slower because he was breathing faster. Yes, that was it.

“I didn’t.” Arthur said. “I can come back.” Merlin pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the gate. Then something occurred to Arthur as he watched Merlin grab a water bottle on the other side of the wall. “Do you live here?” He asked a little too harshly.

Merlin smiled, having finally gotten his breath back. “Yeah. Not all of us inherit extra houses, you know.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Arthur said.

“I know, I’m kidding.” Merlin tapped on his water for a second, like he was making a decision. He gestured to the house, beyond the garden. “Do you want to wait inside? I need to take a shower, but I can make you a cuppa.”

Arthur looked at the garden, then at the upper level of the little house where he assumed Merlin lived. “Actually, that sounds nice.”

Merlin smiled and held the gate open for Arthur as he walked through.

“Do you always run in the morning?” Arthur asked.

“I try. You know, gotta keep up my health and all that.” Merlin opened up the door that led Arthur to a staircase that had a little gate with a sign that read ‘Private.’ “Don’t you have work or something?” Merlin asked as he ascended the stairs.

“I don’t work on Mondays.” Arthur said. Merlin’s upstairs living area was small, but not bad for one person living. It was open to a small kitchen and living area, with two doors that Arthur assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. It was as quaint as the house looked on the outside, worn in but warm and comfortable. There were plants at the windows and Kilgarragh raised his beastly head to watch Arthur as he walked into the kitchen area behind Merlin.

“So you have a law firm in the city?” Merlin asked as he filled a kettle with water and sat it on the stove that looked twenty years old.

“Yeah. Gwen probably told you. Technically it’s my father’s, but I run it.” Arthur took the mug that Merlin handed him.

“You like it?” Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. “I’m good at it.”

Merlin wasn’t looking at him, but he smiled a little as he pulled out the tea. “Sounds like fun.”

“What about you?” Arthur asked before they got into the topic of how Arthur didn’t really like his job, but did it anyway, if only to please his father.

“What about me?” Merlin asked.

“You like your job?”

Merlin threw leaves into the infuser. “Yeah I would say so.” He leaned against the counter, “I love my job, actually.”

“It looks like you do.” Arthur said, trying not to think how odd that sounded now that he had said it. Merlin only laughed though, and Arthur smiled back.

“I’m very good with plants.” Merlin held up his green thumb in a thumbs up position and gave a huge grin. Arthur barked out a laugh, surprised by the burst of joy that came with it.

“I’ve got to take a shower,” Merlin gestured over his shoulder to the bathroom, “but I’m sure a big boy like you can take the kettle off the stove?”

“Har-har. Very funny, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. Merlin stuck out his tongue as he walked backwards into the bathroom. A minute later Arthur heard the water running.

Arthur took the kettle off the stove and let his tea steep for a while as he wandered the small space. He avoided the dog, though it stared at him from his place on the rug next to the couch. He looked at the books on the table, a new mystery novel and a book on flowers. He sipped his tea as he looked at the pictures on the wall. There were of Merlin and an older woman who he assumed was his mother. Arthur saw a couple with his friends, but not much. Most of the pictures were landscapes of the ocean or forest. They weren’t the kind of pictures of famous locations, but the kind someone took of average holiday spots, and made them look extraordinary.

When Merlin came out of the bathroom he was only in a faded green towel. He looked a little embarrassed and little sly too. “Forgot to get clothes” he murmured as he walked into the adjacent room, running another towel through his wet hair. Arthur had barely had time to think that Merlin wasn’t all skin and bones, as he appeared at first, before Merlin was behind the closed door.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you clean.” Arthur smirked at Merlin when he came out, clothed in jeans and a shirt.

“Well that won’t last.” Merlin said. “I’m working on some wild flowers today and there will be a new shipment of manure.”

Arthur made a noise of disgust, just to make Merlin stick out his tongue again. “Get used to it, Pendragon.” Merlin said, “Working with plants means dirt, sweat, and tears.”

“Everything to make a plant grow. Really Merlin, I didn’t know you used tears to water your plants, no wonder they grow so well.”

“I think there was a compliment somewhere in there.” Merlin made himself a cup of tea and gestured for Arthur to follow him down stairs.

The dog barked as they left and Arthur jumped, bumping into Merlin.

“ _Kilgarragh_.” Merlin said sternly, like the dog had said something untoward.

“Your dog frightens me.” Arthur glared at the wolf-hybrid-thing.

“He’s harmless. Kil only pretends to be a big bad dog.” Merlin shut the door to his space and walked down the stairs. “He likes you, though.”

“Really?” Arthur asked, genuinely surprised. “He looks like he wants to eat me half the time.”

Merlin chuckled. “He’s only watching you.”

“Right. Not creepy at all.”

“Come on, I’ll show you around the nursery.” Merlin said, sipping his tea as he went, “If you don’t work today, I’ll put you to work.”

***

Merlin had spent the whole day with Arthur. The man had rolled up his sleeves and actually worked. He worked so hard that Merlin had felt bad for not paying him. He got along well with Gwaine and Percy, and he helped them do the heavy lifting for the day.

“Hey princess!” Gwaine yelled across the garden at Arthur. “Come help us over here!” Merlin was surprised at how well Arthur took the nickname, as he didn’t even bat an eye. Gwaine had left that day, slapping Merlin on the back and winking at him. If only Gwaine knew that Arthur had shown no signs that he was interested in men, let alone Merlin.

Arthur stayed for dinner that night. Merlin made them a full meal with meat and potatoes. He felt like it was an odd kind of date, except that they had worked all day together and they hadn’t been acting like it was a date.

But when they sat down to dinner Arthur made the most sinful noise when he took his first bite of the meal Merlin had made.

“Fuck.” Arthur took another bite of the potatoes. “Either this tastes good because I’m starving or I just found the best potato in the world.”

Merlin was so caught off guard that he stared at Arthur for a full minute. Then he laughed so hard he had to hold his sides to keep from bursting.

“I should have known food was the way to your heart.” Merlin said as wiped away a tear.

“Shut up.” Arthur didn’t pay him much mind though because he was making sweet love to the potatoes on his plate.

Merlin flicked some water from his glass at Arthur. “Earth to Arthur. Come in, Arthur.”

“Shut up, I’m eating.”

Merlin felt warm as he ate his meal. No one had really complimented his cooking before, but that was mostly because he had only cooked for his mum and Will (both of whom didn’t count because his mum’s compliments didn’t count and Will would eat a toaster, skip the toast). Kilgarragh never said his opinion on Merlin’s cooking, but that was mostly because he was a pompous asshole who ordered Merlin to make him steak and only nodded when he was finished. Rude dog wouldn’t even say thank you.

“Someone out there in the world is going to have your cooking every night for the rest of their lives, and I am going to invade your home and eat it too, I don’t care, you’d better invite me.” It sounded like a command, like everything else Arthur said. Merlin had a weird thought of being in an apron and cooking for Arthur, getting a kiss on the cheek after coming home from work. God, he sounded like a 1950s housewife. He shook his head of the image and finished his meal. Arthur and he did the dishes and then he walked Arthur out to the gate.

“You should look at the house.” Arthur said as he stepped over the threshold. “You know, see what you think would look good.”

The sun had set, and only the decorative lamps in the garden were on. Merlin crossed his arms as he leaned against the gate. “Sure. I’d love to see it.”

Merlin had an odd sense of stillness. They had been moving all day, never stopping. Now the day was over and he had that satisfied feeling rush through him, but also anticipation because this felt like an end of a date. It almost felt like Arthur was going to kiss him. The pause became awkward as neither of them said or did anything.

“Sunday? You don’t work on Sunday’s right?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“See you later.” Arthur made an awkward wave and stepped into his car. Merlin watched his car leave and tried to push away the disappointment that Arthur hadn’t kissed him.

***

“Wow.”

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who was agape as he stared at Arthur’s backyard.

“It’s…” Merlin tried to look for a word to describe the yard.

“A mess?” Arthur offered.

“Completely covered in dirt.” Merlin said exasperatedly. “You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that you inherited a huge house on a couple acres of land, this might have made the posh thing a little bit better.”

Arthur snorted. “I told you it needed help.”

“ _Help_?” Merlin gestured frantically to the yard. “There isn’t a bit of life for a full acre! The _dirt_ is dead for God’s sake.”

“Why do you think I need your help, _Mer_ lin? Or is this too much for your green-thumb?”

“Might test my green-thumb.” Merlin grumbled as he stepped onto the patio, searching the ground as if it would give him answers.

“Any ideas?” Arthur asked a minute later, after Merlin picked up some dirt and looked absolutely appalled at something Arthur couldn’t see.

“I’m assuming budget isn’t an issue?” Merlin asked, a small smile threatening to break his serious gaze.

Arthur shrugged. “I’m not spending a ton…but I’d like it to look nice.”

“Well…” Merlin looked at the yard, studying something that Arthur wasn’t sure was there yet, only in Merlin’s mind. “You’d want to extend the patio, if you want to do any kind of entertaining. I think a broad curved end would look better than a straight cornered patio, give it character like the house.” Merlin gestured to the far ends of the yard. “You have tons of space, so if you wanted to put in a pond with a small waterfall, that would look lovely in the back. Trees surrounding the yard would ensure that no one peeks in, though you won’t have a problem with the huge yard and no neighbors around.” Merlin pointed to the ground. “Mostly grass would fill the yard. Unless you wanted something more exciting? There could be a path lined with bushes, maybe a rose garden? Maybe put the pond in the middle and a bridge over it. Oh! You could put in a garden for vegetables. Well, that would take work and you wouldn’t be here all the time-“

Before Merlin had a minor aneurism, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and stopped his ramblings. “Merlin! Whoa, okay.”

Merlin’s ears and cheeked redden slightly, but he was still smiling. “Sorry. Got carried away.” He cleared his throat and changed his tone of voice to be more nonchalant. “Maybe just put in grass and trees. That would be good.” He looked away and back at the yard, with a pout on his lips.

“Merlin.” Arthur shook his head. “I’m going to say this once, so listen carefully.” Merlin’s brow pinched together. Arthur smiled, feeling warmth spread through his chest. He gripped Merlin’s shoulder reassuringly. “Your ideas. _They’re amazing_.” Arthur smiled wider when Merlin gaped at him. “I am going to hand you a pad of paper and a pencil, then I am going to let you think of every crazy idea you have for this terrible block of dirt. Then I am going to pay you copious amounts of money so that you can make this house look amazing. Understood?”

Merlin nodded dumbly at him.

“Good.” He rubbed Merlin’s shoulder one last time and turned into the house. “You want a drink?”

“Yes, please.” Merlin squeaked out, looking a little between shocked and ecstatic.

***

Merlin had been sitting on the patio for a long time. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but Arthur had come and gone. He was back again though, looking over Merlin’s shoulder as he had drawn and wrote down ideas. There were a couple beer bottles next to him, one his and the other Arthur’s. A couple scraps of paper had been shredded and crumbled in frustration, which were somewhere behind Merlin, but he was too focused on the picture in front of him.

After Arthur had left, mostly out of boredom, Merlin had searched the yard. He had let his hand press against the ground. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he had said that even the dirt was dead. Arthur’s yard was completely lacking in life. The soil hadn’t been nourished in a long time, and the trees that weren’t dead on their feet were almost dead. His magic had hissed at the lack of life and Merlin had to control himself from helping the poor yard. Arthur would definitely notice if his garden all of a sudden looked full of life.

Merlin had drawn out a couple ideas for a pond and a patio. He measured the yard and marked down how much grass it would need. He made a note of some good rose bushes that would work in the yard. He moved all around the garden, seeing how things would look from all angles. Sometimes Arthur was by his side looking at what he had sketched out, making a suggestion or two. Other times he was silently watching or absent altogether.

By the afternoon Arthur had ordered pizza for them and they discussed the yard as they ate. Arthur looked thrilled at the ideas Merlin had come up with, asking what else he could put in, or what would work with what. Arthur asked about some plants that he had wanted to put in, ivy and rose bushes.

He never seemed to think about the fact that Merlin _wasn’t_ a landscape designer, or that he had never done this before. He had heard Merlin’s ideas, practically demanded that he design a yard for him, and then went to get drinks. Merlin would have been annoyed, except he was having too much fun with such freedom. He’d never had a chance to design something like this, and Arthur had a whole acre which he was letting Merlin just _play_ with. He had to calm himself down a bit every time he got too excited about rocks or grass, but Arthur didn’t seem to mind. He smiled and shook his head, calling Merlin an idiot every once and a while.

By the end of the afternoon they had sketched out a basic budget and design plan for the yard. Merlin was giddy and Arthur looked pleased with himself.

“I’ve never done something like this before.” Merlin said as he straightened his papers. “Just so you know. I’m not a professional or anything.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he filled a glass with water from the sink. “Please, Merlin. You practically live with plants. I think you would know what’s best for them. And your ideas aren’t too bad either.”

_Your ideas. They’re amazing._

Merlin smiled a little at the memory, thinking that maybe Arthur was kind of a sweet prat.

“And what if I mess up your yard?” Merlin asked.

Arthur snorted. “Then you’re paying for the damage.”

“What are you doing inside?” Merlin asked. The place was still dusty and some of the furniture was covered in sheets, but it looked alright. Some of the furniture would need to be replaced, maybe paint the walls, but otherwise, it was much better than the yard.

Arthur shrugged. “Not much. I just want it looking as good as when my mum had it.”

“It was your mum’s house?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, playing with the water drops on his glass. “Yeah. I never really knew her, but I have this idea in my head that she would like to see this place look nice. More life in it. I think she’d like that.”

It was more than Merlin had ever heard Arthur say about himself or his family. He wondered if that was something Arthur had said to anyone else, or if Merlin was the first to hear such a confession.

“I hope she likes the yard.” Merlin whispered, as that was all he could think to say. He felt a random wave of affection for Arthur, and maybe he had a bit of a crush. Arthur was handsome and a sweet prat. Besides, it was just business at this point, right?

“I think she’d love it.” Arthur looked up to give him a smile that made Merlin’s wave of affection flood his whole blood. Okay, maybe a big crush.

***

Merlin agreed to help Arthur out with the inside of the house, as well as the outside. The next Sunday they were painting the rooms all day. Gwen and Lance came to help in the morning, but left in the afternoon because they had dinner with Gwen’s dad and brother. By the end of the day Merlin was covered in paint, something that was most definitely Arthur’s fault. Though the paint all over Arthur’s back was definitely Merlin’s.

It went on like this for several weeks. Merlin would come over to Arthur’s house on Sundays, which they affectionately dubbed “Camelot,” and Arthur would come over to Merlin’s nursery on Mondays. They ended up making excuses to see each other on Saturdays too and sometimes in the middle of the week. Arthur seemed to adore Merlin’s cooking and Merlin adored the way Arthur would look at him when he had a good idea for Camelot. At this point they were friends, despite everyone else who appeared to be waiting for their engagement announcement. Merlin was annoyed with Gwaine’s winking and Arthur appeared to be oblivious to the fact that everyone thought they were a couple.

“Arthur seems keen on you.” Kilgarragh said in a noncommittal tone, which implied that he felt smug.

Merlin lay down on his couch with his new book, trying to ignore his talking dog. “Shut up, I’m trying to read.”

“You spend a lot of time with him.”

Merlin groaned. “Will you drop it, Kil?”

“All I am saying, young warlock, is that Arthur seems to like your company. It is a simple observation.”

“Simple observation, my ass” Merlin nudged Kilgarragh’s fluffy back side with his foot. “What are you saying?”

“You should ask him if he is available.” The dog said simply, looking at Merlin with big golden eyes.

“Are you saying I should ask him out?” Merlin gaped at the implication.

“Yes. Whatever you humans do.” He made a gesture with his paw which was entirely too human.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Kil, but he’s not actually interested.”

Kilgarragh made a doubtful face, which was very skillful for being a dog and all.

“Alright fine.” Merlin said. “He acts interested, but _he hasn’t done_ _anything_.”

“Maybe you should _woo_ him. You can make him some lovely roses.”

Merlin groaned into his book. “I am _not_ getting relationship advice from my dog.”

“Is that supposed to insult me?”

Merlin moaned and turned on his side, away from his meddling dog. “I need a life.”

***

Arthur had a kitten.

Alright that was completely wrong. A _kitten_ had _him_. The little white ball of fluff was clinging to his shirt with all its might, mewing pathetically up at Arthur. He had found the poor thing wandering Camelot early that morning and now it had him. It was covered in dirt and its bright blue eyes had made Arthur’s heart melt a little bit.

Merlin had come over only a couple hours later, as they had planned, and found Arthur looking panicked as the small kitten sat on his shoulder.

“Help.” He squeaked when he opened the door.

Merlin had burst out laughing, which was completely uncalled for because the cat _wouldn’t leave him alone_. He would put it down, only to see it following him a second later.

The kitten had taken an immediate liking to Merlin though, purring and rubbing itself all over him.

“She likes you.” Arthur said.

“Animals seem to.” Merlin said as he petted its tiny head with a single finger. “She’s not very old. I wonder what happened to her.”

“I don’t know…” Arthur had wondered the same thing, but figured that a cat might not be a bad thing to have around. He wasn’t going to admit that he was lonely, especially since he had befriended Merlin, but it would be nice to have a companion. “I might keep her though. It’ll be nice having someone around.”

Merlin gave him a surprisingly sweet smile as he played with the kitten. Arthur thought his heart might be melting at the kitten’s adorableness, but Merlin’s smile might have added to it.

“Aithusa.” Merlin said.

“What?”

“Aithusa.” Merlin repeated as he picked up the kitten and held it like a baby. “I think that should be her name.”

Arthur didn’t have the heart to say no.

***

“This is not amusing, Merlin.” Kilgarragh growled as Merlin laughed, keeping his voice in Merlin’s head so that Arthur wouldn’t hear. Aithusa had climbed on top of Kilgarragh and had proceeded to annoy the ever-loving daylights out of him. She had climbed on his back and head, played with his tail, and pounced on his nose. Kilgarragh hadn’t so much as barked at the little white kitten, but he was not amused.

“I think she can take him.” Arthur said as he lay on the couch, watching the kitten bat at Kilgarragh’s ear.

“Oh she most certainly can.” Merlin grinned gleefully.

The little kitten hadn’t spoken to Merlin, and from past experience that meant that the little animal was still too young for communication. She made little rawr noises and purred lovingly though, and Merlin could read her expressions just fine. Aithusa, though, _loved_ Arthur. It was like the kitten was a baby duckling and she thought Arthur was her mother. Merlin had teased him relentlessly, but Arthur had looked so doe-eyed when the kitten curled up in his lap Merlin didn’t have the heart to tease him anymore.

She played around Camelot, weaving through the gardener’s legs as they worked. The workers petted her and she adored the attention. She played with butterflies Merlin had secretly created when no one was watching, pouncing and stalking them. Arthur had even bought her a bed for his flat in the city in addition to one in Camelot. He was spending more and more time at Camelot, and so was Merlin.

The yard was moving along and so was the inside of the house. Merlin had almost forgotten that Arthur was paying him to do all this work on his yard, since they had become close friends too. They always had the excuse that they were visiting each other for Camelot related reasons, and Merlin worried what would happen once Camelot was finished. He pushed the thought aside, hoping he wouldn’t lose Arthur’s friendship.

Merlin was also a little worried about his magic. To say the least, his magic was fine, as healthy as ever. But he was spending so much time with Arthur he wondered if Arthur might catch on to him. Then another part of him desperately wanted to share this part of himself with Arthur. He had only told a few people about his magic. He had told Will when he was seven, who had thought Merlin was crazy and awesome at the same time, his words not Merlin’s. Lance had found out on accident, when he saw Merlin grow a flower on one of his bushes. Then he had told Gwaine a couple years ago. He had immediately insisted Merlin grow an apple (which he did and Gwaine looked head over heels, which was concerning.)

He wasn’t sure how Arthur would take the news that Merlin’s green thumb wasn’t only metaphorical. Arthur seemed like a practical and logical type of man, and Merlin was terrified Arthur would never speak to him again. Maybe it would be better if he just kept it to himself.

Merlin watched his giant dog be cowed by a tiny kitten and wondered if this was something that would be normal in his life, lying on the couch next to Arthur with their pets playing by their feet. It was comfortable and pleasant and Merlin hadn’t felt this kind of happiness in his whole life.

Kilgarragh looked at him as he said in Merlin’s mind, “The kitten is acceptable.” The old softy pushed his nose against the kitten’s little body, allowing her to tap his muzzle. “As is its owner.” Kilgarragh said with a knowing expression toward Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes and had to hold back an insult that would seem weird since Arthur didn’t know his dog had just spoken to him.

Arthur’s hand was resting on Merlin’s neck, so casual that Merlin didn’t dare move an inch and cause Arthur to realize what he was doing. They spent the rest of the evening together, doing nothing but watching the dog and the kitten play. Then Arthur took Aithusa home, saying that he would see Merlin the next day. Merlin’s heart longed for Arthur to stay, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he valued Arthur’s friendship too much to risk anything.

***

Camelot was finished. Arthur stepped into his house and it felt more like a home than his flat or even the house where he had grown up had ever felt. The walls were painted a new color, the furniture was rearranged, new appliances put it, and the walls decorated with the pictures of Igraine. Arthur had salvaged those photos from an old trunk he had found in his father’s attic.

Merlin had been fluttering about. And ‘fluttering about’ was the correct term. He had been perfectly calm for most of the garden’s development over the course of the last several weeks, but in the last week or two he had been skittish as a deer. He watched over the gardeners’ planting and directed the construction crew for an hour before Arthur carted him off.

He had complained for an hour after everyone had left, talking Arthur’s ear off. Most of it was just rambling about plants and the soil and something about nutrients. Mostly though, Arthur just saw how worried Merlin was about how the garden would turn out. Merlin was practically biting his nails off. He knew Merlin had never done this before, but Arthur had full confidence in Merlin’s plans. Besides, Arthur had helped (a little) and it would be fine. Arthur had to distract Merlin several times from his worries either with Aithusa or to order him to go home, go to sleep, right now or else he was fired. Arthur couldn’t really fire him though because Merlin wasn’t technically working for him. Merlin had drawn up plans and then Arthur bought everything he had needed from Merlin’s nursery.

But now it was finished.

They had decided that as soon as Camelot was finished they would host a huge party for their co-workers and friends. The party was in a week and Camelot had just been finished, as Merlin planted the last rose in the garden, still covered in dirt like he always was, and beaming brightly at Arthur.

Now they were sitting in the garden, on the day it had been finished, covered in dirt and feeling extremely pleased with themselves. They sat next to each other on a bench, celebratory drinks in hand. Arthur had casually laid an arm across Merlin’s shoulders as they viewed their handiwork, noticing how Merlin had leaned into him. The garden was lit, the dusk turning into night, and it caused an ethereal glow.

“Good job.” Arthur said, almost to himself, though he knew it was all Merlin’s hard work.

Merlin was smiling contently, his eyes half lidded and his posture limp.

“It’s pretty good, isn’t it?” Merlin said with a sigh in his voice.

“Yeah.”

The light from the sky disappeared, leaving only the lights in the garden and the lights from the house. It wasn’t too dark, and it was enough for Arthur to see Merlin’s face. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, sitting next to Merlin. But this is how it always felt with him, perfectly natural and comfortable. He had never been so happy to have stepped into Merlin’s nursery.

“When I first came into your garden,” Arthur began. “I felt like I had stepped into another world. I thought faeries were going to come out of the plants or a wood nymph would greet me at any second.

Merlin shifted to look at Arthur, an eyebrow raised.

“Somehow you’ve managed to take that feeling. That magic. And put it into my garden. I don’t know how you do it, but I’m very glad you did.” Arthur turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

Merlin was frowning, which wasn’t what Arthur had expected.

“Merlin? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

Merlin opened his mouth then shut it again. He studied Arthur very seriously, more so than he had ever before. “Arthur.” He closed his mouth again then pulled away from Arthur. He tried not to feel sad about the loss of Merlin’s closeness, focusing on the crease in Merlin’s brow. “You’re my friend right?”

“Of course I am Merlin, don’t be ridiculous.” Arthur said back, confused at where this was going.

“So you trust me?” Merlin asked earnestly.

“Yes.” Arthur said, dragging out the word into a question. He was lost.

“I have a secret to tell you.” Merlin said resolutely, a fire of determination in his eyes.

Arthur waited.

Merlin took a deep breath. “I’ve only told a couple people in my whole life. I haven’t told you before now because I didn’t want to lose your friendship. I don’t want you to freak out and hate me.”

Arthur frowned, squinting at Merlin, wondering what could be so bad. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Merlin.” Arthur said genuinely.

Merlin had the same nervousness that he had had a few days before Camelot was finished. “Okay.” His voice was shaky. “Hold onto that feeling for me, would you?”

“Now I’m starting to worry.” Arthur said, trying to bring up the mood, but his voice fell flat.

Merlin took another deep breath and situated himself on the bench so that he was facing Arthur. He held up his hands, Arthur could see the green thumb in the night, contrasted against his pale skin. Merlin cupped his hands together and looked straight at Arthur. “Grōwan” Merlin whispered.

The dark of the night could not disguise the change in Merlin’s eyes. One moment they were their normal dark blue, the next they were shinning gold. Arthur felt his body gasp, but he didn’t think his mind had comprehended it yet. He looked down when Merlin’s now blue eyes looked to his hands. In his open palm was a fully grown rose blossom.

Arthur felt like his mind had stopped working. He could move his body, his breathing was normal, but he couldn’t _think_.

Merlin looked as scared as Arthur felt confused.

“I.” Arthur started to say but choked on the syllable. “I don’t understand.”

Merlin lowered his palms to his lap, taking the rose. “I’ve been able to do it since I was little. The green started showing up on my thumb when I was seven.”

“Been able to…” Arthur trailed off.

“To do magic.” Merlin finished. “It’s mostly elemental. I use it in my garden. To help the plants along. The feeling you felt in my nursery, _like it was magic_. Well…it was.” He fingered the rose petals on the single flower, not looking at Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t think. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling. He mostly felt confused. IF he was honest with himself, he might be going into some kind of shock.

“Arthur.” Merlin pleaded. “Please say something.”

Arthur looked over to his friend. He looked out of his mind with worry.

“I think you should go.” was what Arthur said, instead of trying to explain the confusing mix of emotions running through him.

“Arthur-“ Merlin’s voice cracked and Arthur wanted to stop him before he said anything else.

“I’m not angry or anything…” Arthur clarified. “I’m just…I need to think for a little bit.” He stood up, distancing himself from Merlin, not meeting his eyes.

“Arthur-“

“Please leave, Merlin.” Arthur felt guilt as soon as he heard his own harshness, but if he was going to have a mental break down, he didn’t want Merlin to see it.

Merlin made a noise Arthur had never heard before and never wanted to hear again, before he stood up and walked out of the garden. Arthur felt like his knees were going to give out but he couldn’t move from where he was standing.

Somehow he had made it back into his house, though he didn’t remember crossing the yard and into the kitchen. He sat on the stool next to the counter, drinking a beer he didn’t remember getting. Aithusa climbed up his leg and he picked her up. She meowed concernedly at him.

“I don’t know, Aithusa.” Arthur whispered. “I’m a little confused.”

She meowed loudly at him.

“I’m not angry…I’m…” Arthur stared at the kitten, as if she would give him the answer.

She rubbed against his hand, purring.

Arthur smiled, thinking of how Merlin had named the little kitten. Then he thought of how Merlin’s eyes had changed to gold and a chill ran over his skin. He remembered how scared Merlin had looked and wondered why someone who obviously had great power, would be so scared of Arthur. But Merlin wasn’t dangerous, he thought, this was the same man who planted flowers for a living and named white kittens ‘Aithusa’ on a whim.

Arthur set Aithusa down into her bed, thinking that he needed to think alone for a little while, away from things that reminded him of Merlin.

***

Merlin was like a zombie the entire drive home. He walked slowly, not thinking about anything other than the way Arthur had ordered him to leave. He walked up his stairs, dragging his legs behind him.

“How was your day with Arthur?” Kilgharragh asked as soon as Merlin entered the room. A spark of heat burst through Merlin and he was suddenly angry at his terrible excuse for a dog.

“Fuck off, Kilgharragh.” he snapped as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the couch. “This is all your bloody fault! You kept making me think that Arthur liked me and then I went and told him about my magic, and now he fucking hates me! Are you happy?” He stomped into his room and flopped onto his bed, curling onto his side.

The room was silent and Merlin had a horrible feeling that he was about to cry. He kicked off his shoes and tried to not think about anything. Which didn’t work.

“Oh Merlin.” He heard Kilgarragh say from the side of his bed. Merlin looked up to see his golden eyes stare sympathetically at him.

“I don’t want to hear it Kil.” Merlin whispered, knowing his voice was shaking.

For once, Kilgarragh didn’t speak or give him a mean look. He jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Merlin, nudging his muzzle at Merlin’s chin. It was one of the most dog-like things Kilgarragh had ever done. Merlin pressed his face into the golden fur, taking comfort in his friend.

“Sorry I yelled at you.” He murmured. He knew he was starting to cry and he felt a little bad that Kilgarragh had to deal with his emotional state, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“It’s alright, young warlock.” he said with a sigh. “It will be alright. Give it time.”

Merlin cried a little harder, holding onto Kil’s fur and wrapping himself around his beast of a pet. He just wanted to sleep and maybe have a good cry and hope everything was better in the morning.

Kilgarragh stayed with him until Merlin fell asleep.

***

It was the day of the party and Arthur was still in a haze. He felt much better than he had a week before, when Merlin had told him his secret, but that wasn’t saying much. Arthur had put on his suit, black with a white shirt and a thin red tie. While he was getting ready, he couldn’t help but wonder if Merlin would even show up. He hoped that he would. He thought about calling him about twenty times, but decided against it every time.

Morgana had arrived a little before everyone else, kissing him on both cheeks and asking where his boyfriend was. He had blushed at the implication and although Morgana was a scary and usually a cruel sister, she also knew how to read Arthur too well.

“Arthur.” She said sternly. “What did you do?”

Arthur fixed his suit for the tenth time in the front hallway mirror, not looking at her. “If you are referring to Merlin, he’d not here yet.” He cleared his throat. “I’m not sure he’ll be here at all.”

Morgana crossed her arms and gave him a terrible stare.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Arthur said.

“Because you did something.” She accused.

“He wasn’t my boyfriend before that.”

“But you did something, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t do anything and I don’t want to talk about it.” Arthur said, genuinely trying to show that to Morgana. For once, she got the message, dropped the subject, and offered to help him finish setting up for the party.

The guests that Arthur had invited included his friends, including Lance and Gwen, plus many of his co-workers at the law firm. He invited college friends and family friends, young and old. He had tried to get as many people who had homes with yards so that they might consider hiring Merlin or going to his nursery. There were more than enough guests there, admiring Arthur’s house and his new garden, but Merlin still hadn’t arrived.

It was a shame that Merlin wasn’t there, because he was the man of the evening, even if he didn’t know it. The garden was the center piece of the party. The lights were on in the evening and Arthur had hung special faery lights for the occasion. He tried not to think about how it made the garden look even more magical.

A waterfall was in the back right corner, falling into a stream that spilled across the yard into a pond in the left part of the yard. A path lined with rose bushes led to a bridge over the stream. The right side of the yard was mostly grass, with a few bushes along the side and flower beds lining the rose bushes. The left side had multiple trees growing along it. The bridge led to a path where a bench sat under a tree in the farthest left corner. It was where Merlin had created the red rose with a flash of an eye.

Every single person that Arthur talked to that evening told Arthur how beautiful his home was, but they _gushed_ over the garden. They asked Arthur over and over again who had designed it. Arthur said the same thing to all of them, “My friend Merlin Emrys. He owns a nursery here in Ealdor. He might be coming tonight, I’ll introduce you.”

He wasn’t sure what grounds Merlin and he stood on though. He was afraid he had been too harsh with Merlin that night a week ago, but he had been shocked and confused. He had just needed some time alone.

“You look pretty solemn for someone hosting a party.”

“Not in the mood, Morgana.” Arthur bit back.

Gwen had been giving him odd looks all night. He had wanted to talk to Lance or Gwaine about Merlin, but he had no clue how to start a conversation or what he would even ask.

“Arthur!” Gwen dashed up to him. “Merlin’s here.”

Arthur’s heart stopped, then started up ten times faster than before.

“He’s in the front room. He asked me to find you.” Gwen looked at him worriedly but he didn’t have time to explain. He kissed her cheek, thanked her, and hurried off.

When he entered Merlin was standing rather awkwardly in the front room. Mostly everyone was outside. Hardly anyone was in the house anymore. Merlin was in a suit, free of the usual sweat and dirt that he always wore. He didn’t have a tie, but his black and white suit looked amazing on him. In that moment he wished Morgana was right and that Merlin was his boyfriend.

“Merlin.”

He turned around when he heard Arthur’s voice. He looked worried.

“You’re late.” Arthur said, but he covered up his rudeness quickly. “You’re the talk of the party. The garden’s a hit. Everyone wants to meet you.”

Merlin’s brows pinched and his lips pursed. He looked down at his shoes, his hands in his pockets. “Arthur…”

“I’m glad you came.” Arthur interjected.

Now, Merlin looked confused and maybe a little sad. Arthur felt his heart clench to know that he had caused this distress.

“Arthur, I don’t understand. Are you…angry with me?”

Arthur shook his head.

“But you don’t feel comfortable with me anymore.” Merlin nodded, thinking he was stating the truth.

“No, Merlin.” Arthur shook his head again.

“I’m confused.” Merlin admitted, looking more than a little distressed.

“And so was I.” Arthur admitted. “I just needed some time to think. Merlin you can’t spring that kind of news on me and expect me to just accept it.”

“But you sounded so-“

“I was thrown off, and I’m sorry I sounded so angry. I swear I wasn’t.” Arthur moved forward, finally getting close to Merlin. “I wanted to process everything. I needed to be alone. Quite honestly I thought I was going to have a break down and desperately didn’t want you to see that.”

“Really?” Merlin asked, brightening up a bit.

“Really Merlin, you shouldn’t be happy to hear my mental state was in question.”

“Sorry.” Merlin pouted again.

Arthur laughed a little and grabbed Merlin’s shoulder. “I thought about it, and I came to a couple conclusions.” Merlin looked at him hesitantly. “I realized that the garden looks beautiful. More wonderful than I could have ever hoped for. I think my mother would have loved it.” Arthur nodded, rubbing his thumb against Merlin’s shoulder. “And that’s because of you Merlin. Because of the life and dedication you put into this place, and I am so grateful.”

“Yeah?” Merlin asked, hesitant hope peeking through his features.

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed. “And that I might be a little bit mad because I like that you can do magic.”

Merlin smiled at him. “You do?”

“Yes. And I would like you to keep putting magic into my garden. And I think I’d like to keep visiting you at your nursery. And that I should move into Camelot because it’s more of a home than anywhere else and get a job in Ealdor instead of in the city. And then maybe I can take you on a date.”

Merlin was beaming at him, and then he was bouncing on his feet with excitement and jumping into Arthur’s arms. He held Merlin tight, letting their body heat meld together.

“God, I thought you’d never ask me out.” Merlin laughed in his ear. When he pulled away he kissed Arthur soundly. Arthur was so surprised his eyes were still open, but soon he closed his eyes and kissed Merlin back. He held Merlin’s jaw with one hand with his other hand around Merlin’s waist. Merlin’s hands were messing up Arthur’s hair, but he had other things to worry about, like how Merlin made him feel warm and pliant.

It was a long time later when someone came to look for Arthur and found them kissing in the front room. Morgana looked positively smug, like she always did. Gwen looked at them like they were a pair of puppies. Arthur couldn’t care less though, because Merlin was looking at him like he had hung the moon and maybe Arthur was a little head over heels.

By the end of the night Merlin had collected several business cards from possible customers who wanted to hire him for their gardens, along with other people who promised to visit his nursery. Merlin was delighted, never leaving Arthur’s side the rest of the night, their hands interlocked. Merlin mentioned that he might have enough money now to move out of the nursery but Arthur said that he hoped Merlin might move into Camelot. Merlin replied by unceremoniously kissing him in front of everyone, but Arthur didn’t mind at all. He had found someone special to share his home with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I actually read through this to look for mistakes, but if there are any typos, please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Epilogue as a thank you to everyone who liked the story. I know some people wanted some more *looks at tofs* so I wrote this for them. Enjoy!

It was one o’clock in the afternoon and Arthur had just finished his lunch break at the sandwich shop which was across the way from his new law firm in Ealdor. As it turned out, there was a lack of lawyers in Ealdor (since it was a small town) and when Arthur put in his own firm, he started up a good business. It wasn’t the type of law he had been practicing in the city, but he enjoyed it more.

Mithian, a fellow lawyer, was smiling at him when he entered the office. That gave Arthur a bad feeling.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked as he picked up the file that his secretary, Sefa, had handed him.

“You’ll see.” she said, ominously and walked into the copier room. He eyed her, hoping she could feel his stare through the back of her head and walked into his office.

On his desk was a huge bouquet of flowers. They were every size and color, perfuming the entire room in a sweet natural scent. Arthur groaned, knowing that the whole office probably knew by now that their boss had received flowers. He tried to seem like the tough boss, and it was Merlin’s fault he was failing miserably.

He picked up the card in the bouquet. Inside it read: “I was testing out a new bouquet and thought you would them. xx” in Merlin’s loopy scrawl. Arthur smiled as he thought of how Merlin made flowers, his lips tight in concentration and his eyes gold with magic.

He bent down, smelling one of the bright purple wildflowers that only Merlin could make. Sometimes Arthur even wondered if Mother Nature could make a flower as well as Merlin could. It smelled the way sunshine feels on a winter day, crisp and bright. He looked back at the card again as he admired Merlin’s work.

“The two of you are so cute.”

Arthur spun on his heel to see Mithian leaning against the doorframe of his office.

“Unless you have that case file for me, why are you here?” Arthur asked as he tried to cover his blush which was already rushing through his cheeks.

She ignored his comment. “A messenger came in to ask who the flowers were for, since the card only said Pendragon Law. He was looking at me and I had to tell him they could only be for you.” She looked over Arthur’s shoulder to the bouquet again. “He really does a lovely job.”

“He did it on purpose.” Arthur said with an eye roll. “He’s trying to embarrass me.”

“And he does it well.” Mithian laughed. “But I have to say you were looking pretty smitten right now.”

“I am not _smitten_.” Arthur said in a scandalized tone. To tell the truth, he was far beyond smitten. It had been just under two years since Merlin and Arthur had started dating. After their initially slow pace of getting together, it only took three months before Merlin moved into Camelot. Arthur was much more than smitten.

“ _You moved to Ealdor for him_.”

“I had a house in Ealdor.” he retorted, ignoring the fact that Merlin was a large factor for his move. It was true that he hadn’t liked his life and job in the city, but those were only small factors in his decision. Ealdor felt like home, in his mother’s house with Merlin at his side.

He had even persuaded his dad to visit Camelot, though it had taken a lot arguing (luckily Arthur was a lawyer and a rather good one). Uther only consented when Arthur said that Igraine wanted him to visit the house, as she had said in her letter. At first Arthur had thought Uther hated the place because he was dead quiet the entire visit. But then he saw his father run his fingers over Igraine’s portrait on the wall and Arthur thought that maybe Uther wasn’t really the kind of man to talk when overwhelmed.

Uther had even met Merlin (who by that point had moved in with Arthur). Merlin made a good impression, mostly due to his work in the garden. It had been a close call though. Uther had looked at Merlin’s green thumb as if it might contaminate anything it touched. Arthur was positive that if Uther knew the truth he would have been more than just _concerned_. They had decided it was probably better if Uther never found out why Merlin was such a great gardener.

Arthur took the card off his desk and tucked it into his coat pocket before sitting down. Mithian didn’t miss it and he wished he could have been more subtle about keeping the card.

“You like the flowers, come on. Admit it.”

Arthur opened up his laptop and typed in the password, not looking at her. “Of course I like the bouquet. My boyfriend owns a garden shop and nursery. _He designed our garden_. We’d have a problem if I didn’t like his work.”

Mithian grinned, setting down the file that had been in her hands, finally satisfied with Arthur’s answer. Sefa came in a moment later with a packet. Her eyes landed on the bouquet which took up most of Arthur’s desk. “Whoa-“

“Shut up.” His ears were growing warm as he opened up his project files.

“They’re lovely.” They both smiled at him.

Arthur groaned, “Both of you, get out of here. I have work to do.” This time they listened to him and exited, but not before Mithian caught him looking at the bouquet again.

***

Later that night, Merlin was in the kitchen at Camelot making dinner. He heard Arthur come home and only a few moments later he felt him press right behind him. Arthur pulled Merlin’s hands away from the carrots that he was peeling and held them in his own. He felt Arthur press a light kiss to his cheek.

Merlin sighed, “Hello.”

“You sent me flowers.”

Merlin laughed and tried to keep his voice from being too mocking. “Yes I did.” He failed at keeping a smirk off his face.

“Mithian and Sefa were relentless, I hope you’re happy.” Another kiss was touched to Merlin’s jaw. Merlin let his head fall back onto Arthur’s shoulder and grinned at him.

“Oh, I’m glad. You need people to mess with you.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. “I barely got any work done. My entire office smelt like flowers” Arthur ran his lips along Merlin’s jaw. “I kept thinking of you. It was very bad for my work ethic.”

Merlin’s heart leapt in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile even wider at Arthur. “Did you like them?”

Arthur turned Merlin so that they were face to face. Merlin barely had time to take a breath before Arthur was kissing him. The kiss took Merlin’s breath away. He felt like he was miles above the ground as Arthur pressed closer and his fingers skimmed over Merlin’s jaw.

Arthur pulled away, “That answer your question?”

Merlin stil had his eyes closed and he was trying to float back down to the ground. “Wha’ question?” He felt a little light headed.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin again, “I liked the flowers.”

“Oh.” Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur bright and happy. “If this is how you react, I’m doing it again.” He was already thinking of the roses he would make Arthur.

Arthur’s nose scrunched up as he said, “I’m sure Mithian would love to pester me again.”

“I’ll give her a plant for her desk if she promises to keep it up.” Merlin grinned widely as Arthur rolled his eyes.

“As my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

“Well that’s no fun.” Merlin pecked another kiss to Arthur’s lips. “ _Love you_.” he sing-songed, knowing it would crumble Arthur’s defenses.

“You’re horrible.” Arthur kissed him again, “You’re lucky I love you.” Merlin hummed, pretending to be put-upon and draped his arms over Arthur’s neck. Arthur nipped at his jaw and pressed kisses to his neck.

“The food’s going to burn.” Merlin said as Arthur kissed him again. Arthur huffed unhappily. Merlin laughed, “ _Please_ , you’d be devastated if the food burned.”

“It would be a shame. Your food is delicious.”

Merlin extracted himself from Arthur’s embrace and went over to the stove. “I knew you were with me for a reason. You’re using me for food.”

“Of course. There is no other possible reason.”

Merlin finished making dinner and Arthur opened up a bottle of wine. Eventually Aithusa showed herself and welcomed Arthur home, as she always did. She meowed at him persistently. Merlin saw Arthur sigh and pick up his baby. After two years Aithusa still adored him as if she were still the hapless kitten he had found roaming Camelot.

She was now fully grown, a sleek white cat. Her meows now had their own vocabulary, with some help from Kilgharragh. Unfortunately, Merlin was still the only one who could understand animals, though he often translated for Arthur. Across the kitchen, Merlin could hear Aithusa purring Arthur’s name as he held her. Once, Merlin had told Arthur that Aithusa said ‘Arthur’ the same way people might say ‘Dad’ and the face he had made could still make Merlin laugh. Arthur had looked a mix between confused, scandalized, and besotted.

Kilgharragh, who was still going through life with his interfering and patronizing tone, was sleeping on his bed in the corner of the kitchen. Merlin was beginning to think his beast of a dog had the life span of a tortoise.

That night Merlin and Arthur ate in the garden. Arthur turned on the faery lights, since neither of them had had the heart to take them down after the party. Aithusa prowled the garden, probably finding lizards to stalk and kill. Kilgharragh had woken up and trotted around the yard as he inspected every bush and tree.

After dinner, they walked around the garden, their hands intertwined. Merlin checked on some of the plants, letting his magic flow through the rich soil. Then he made Arthur a golden rose and Arthur pretended to be annoyed as he put the flower behind Merlin’s ear. By the time they went back in the house the stars were in the sky. Merlin turned off the faery lights, letting the stars shine onto the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, please tell me if there are any typos. Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
